


[恩智] 35mm的距離

by aDittoeatinghands



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDittoeatinghands/pseuds/aDittoeatinghands
Summary: 攝影師X模特兒。未成年請繞道~謝謝。
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全部都是架空!! 不要上升真主!

「黃雋智，你會不會買太多了?」

黃雋智的朋友一臉不屑地瞅著他身旁176公分高的大男孩，此刻正蹲在書店一角，手上明明已經抱了一疊雜誌和攝影集，卻還睜著大眼睛仔細搜尋翻找，深怕遺漏掉任何一本他崇拜的那個攝影師作品。

「才不會，我好不容易才找到這間書店，終於找到好幾本我缺的！感動~你不知道他拍的人物有多好看，那個光線、那個神韻…啊啊啊！真的好好看~」  
「……」朋友在一旁翻了個大白眼。已經聽你誇他很多次了，同學，可以動作快一點嗎。

黃雋智是幼教系的大學生，從大二開始接模特兒打工的活兒，大部分是小品牌服飾的平面拍攝，極少時候也接走秀，因為還要顧平日學業，作品量也就普普通通，但他本人是挺喜歡這份工作的。工作拍攝中的黃雋智總是一身冷酷不可親的氣場，大概誰也沒想到他私底下竟然是鼎鼎有名的攝影師〝貪狼〞的小迷弟跟瘋狂粉絲。

說到這個貪狼，業界知名的攝影師，各種千奇百怪的傳言都有，有人說只要誰讓他拍過之後都會走紅，也有人說不夠格的模特兒根本沒法出動他，不過更讓大眾好奇的是，聽說這位攝影師本人模樣俊美、風流倜儻，容貌更甚線上一票明星，只可惜神龍見首不見尾，能有幸看過他真顏的人屈指可數，連合作過的模特兒都沒見過他全臉。

「我說你啊，就真的那麼喜歡他的作品？該不會……其實是喜歡他的臉吧?」  
朋友以為自己隨便開玩笑會惹他生氣回懟，竟出乎意料看到黃雋智一臉羞澀，「…臉……也有啦…你不覺得他很帥嗎？身材也很好的樣子，拍起來一定也很好看，好可惜他不能拍自己……」

「你是怎麼知道他很帥還是身材很好的？」  
「我有看過本人……」  
「蛤？！你啥時看過了?」  
「就……上次去走B牌秀結束的時候，我跑去跟劉姐打招呼時，她介紹給我的。本來我根本沒發現旁邊站的是誰，因為他戴了帽子、大墨鏡，還穿了高領風衣，幾乎整個臉都擋住，要不是劉姐跟我說，我根本不會知道。我跟他握手的時候，手都在抖……」  
「真假！？你竟然還跟他握手？你怎麼現在才說？他本人怎麼樣？帥嗎？」  
「當然帥啊……雖然看不太到臉，但還是比我想像中的帥……而且他好高，不曉得是不是因為穿靴子，感覺有190……我現在回想起來感覺心臟都要停了……」  
「看不到臉也覺得帥是哪招……那你沒趁機跟他留一下電話？機會難得耶。」  
「我也很後悔我沒有啊！可是我大概也不敢，因為那時連話都講不出來，也沒聽到他說話，真的太緊張了。嗚嗚嗚」  
「害，真的很沒路用欸你，你竟然沒有當場抱上去，順便告白。」  
「別說了，我也很懊惱……我那兩天手都捨不得洗……」  
……  
你夠了，骯髒鬼。

\--

大片的落地窗，白色的紗質窗簾，高級木頭地板，室內一片淡雅的白色、米色、大地色裝潢風格，在早晨陽光的照射下頗為閒適愜意。  
就著窗邊的小圓几，穿著訂製襯衫的男人啜飲一口手中的咖啡，輕放回桌上的杯墊，繼續在他的輕巧筆電上敲著鍵盤。

沒有什麼比在風和日麗的早晨悠閒地整理照片更讓人舒心了。不過，最近自己心底有些少見的浮躁。

他知道是為什麼。

人們總說曾經滄海難為水，宋偉恩過去不明白那是什麼感覺，直到前一陣子發現了那顆美麗的珍珠。 

那是一位名叫黃雋智的模特兒新星。一個偶然的機會在名不見經傳的雜誌上看到他，雖然沒任何名氣，但宋偉恩就是不自覺被他吸引。  
直率、單純、充滿生命力。宋偉恩在那個孩子身上看到太多可能性，一種說不上來的直覺，不知不覺去翻了他過去所有的平面照，越找，只讓他越著迷，同時又對那些攝影師們嗤之以鼻。  
這群蠢貨，竟然浪費了這麼有潛力一個苗子，到底會不會拍。  
那個孩子，照片裡面雖然時顯青澀，但眼神裡的火炬藏不住，像一隻蟄伏的野獸，虎視眈眈。他需要有人好好引導他，引出藏在那身軀裡的野性。宋偉恩對自己的眼光從不懷疑。  
好奇心驅使，宋偉恩想方設法製造了見面機會。見到本人，才發現私底下竟是那麼純潔的靈魂，鏡頭外的黃雋智，有一種乾淨、純粹的氣質，更加吸引著宋偉恩，強烈的攝影慾望久違地在肚子裡冒泡。不同於工作，不同於受人請託，那是種對美的本能追尋，回歸到攝影初衷，對極致的追求。這麼強烈的衝動還是頭一遭。

\---

黃雋智今天要在戶外拍秋裝平面，和一位沒見過面的新攝影師合作，覺得非常期待。根據經紀人所說，這位攝影師是新人，不過因為公關公司的劉姐覺得他很有潛力，想讓他們合作試試，畢竟只是一個年輕個人工作室的服裝品牌，不會太大壓力。

「嗨，你好，我是宋偉恩，今天的攝影師兼服裝師，可以叫我偉恩。」  
眼前開著外拍車出現的高挑男子，一身白T，外罩墨綠飛機外套，修長的腿上搭著破洞牛仔褲，細緻膚白的臉上掛著黑框眼鏡，溫文儒雅地伸手和他自我介紹。

黃雋智和他握了手打招呼，同時目不轉睛地看著宋偉恩。這個攝影師應該去當模特兒才對吧！身高一定有超過185。雖然高大，但人看起來有點靦腆，連微笑時嘴角的角度都很客氣。  
果然是新人吧，竟然還要身兼服裝師，真是辛苦。

黃雋智在車上換好了第一套出來，正東張西望，想著怎麼沒看到妝髮的人，宋偉恩已經拉著他在打開的後車廂坐下，然後掏出一大箱工具。

「對了，忘了跟你說，妝髮也是我。」，宋偉恩說完，淺淺地笑了，小小的眼睛瞇成一條線，優雅又迅速地將一樣樣工具展開。  
「！！？？」黃雋智太過吃驚，他從沒遇過這樣一手包辦的，是因為人緣很差，所以沒人要跟宋偉恩合作，還是因為有奇特的怪癖，所以沒有人可以配合他？這廠商也真奇葩，這麼相信新人？  
宋偉恩輕輕用指尖帶著黃雋智的下巴讓他擺正，把他瀏海夾好，開始熟練地上起了妝前乳。黃雋智愣愣地看著眼前的人，從宋偉恩的外表完全看不出是會做這些細緻活兒的男生，十分新奇。原本以為自己大概要被拿來當做新手上路的實驗白老鼠，想不到他動作十分俐落，還非常溫柔。  
宋偉恩的表情很專注，近距離下偷看，黃雋智發現眼前的男人非常英俊，眼睛雖然小小的，但很有神，微微的下三白眼有一種不經意流露的壞男人氣質，似笑非笑的表情，如果把眼鏡拿下來肯定是大帥哥。

他們在一個佈滿綠草及小樹叢的山坡上進行拍攝，這次風格要求是活潑青春。黃雋智本來以為第一次合作多少會有點尷尬，沒想到兩人意外地合拍，宋偉恩邊拍攝邊跟他聊天，好像兩個朋友出遊互拍般輕鬆。宋偉恩講話溫柔，節奏讓人非常舒服，每當出現他喜歡的畫面時，便很自然地讚美黃雋智，完全感覺不到一絲刻意。一整天合作愉快。

收工時，當宋偉恩問可不可以私下約黃雋智出去，當他練習攝影的模特兒時，黃雋智想都不想就答應了。

他們後來每隔一陣子就會約去新的地方外拍，去了海邊、森林、郊區廢墟，也曾在市中心鬧區街拍，說是讓宋偉恩練習，但黃雋智總覺得宋偉恩每帶他去一個地方前，腦中早有很多想法，到了現場總是非常流暢，反而像是他在帶著自己練習，練習如何跟各個現場物件互動，練習如何在鏡頭前放眼神，好像不自覺間，變得更能掌握自己的身體表情。

這期間，宋偉恩依然維持著他的怪僻，兩人私約的拍照練習，配套從不馬虎，而且堅持所有東西都要他自己來，每次變著方法把黃雋智弄成一個個完全不同的樣貌，鮮豔俏皮、冰山冷酷、前衛時尚……什麼都行，黃雋智不禁大嘆宋偉恩的設計天分。

「你真的很厲害耶，你是怎麼會這些東西的？你該不會小時候很喜歡玩芭比娃娃？」黃雋智此時坐在宋偉恩跟前，乖乖地任他擺布臉上的妝容。  
宋偉恩輕笑，「就有興趣吧，喜歡把我的模特兒弄得美美帥帥的，不知不覺就學會了。」  
「這也太不知不覺……」  
那我的論文也可以不知不覺自己寫完，然後順便不知不覺地畢業嗎？

宋偉恩用手指輕點黃雋智的眼下，「雋，你是不是每天都在熬夜啊？黑眼圈變嚴重了。」  
突然被叫單字名，黃雋智一陣臉紅，然後很不巧地發現，他和宋偉恩盤腿坐的膝蓋小腿不知道已經親暱地靠在一起多久，現在去移動分開反而更奇怪，只能如坐針氈地繼續靠著，接觸在一起的皮膚區塊從沒像現在這樣讓人難以忽視。

這種被小心翼翼對待的感覺好奇妙，不知何時開始，宋偉恩闖進他的生活，好像把所有的目光都放在自己身上，對自己珍惜又憐愛，造成了黃雋智心裡小小的混亂……一種讓人沉迷的混亂，打亂了他原本平凡無奇的生活規律，讓他變得越來越期待每次兩人相處的時間。  
不知過了多久，黃雋智終於從自己的胡思亂想中回神，才發現宋偉恩正盯著自己的臉瞧，嘴角帶著笑。

黃雋智：「怎麼了？」  
「沒事，只是覺得你真的很好看，從第一次看到你就這麼覺得了。如果再吃胖一點就更好囉。」宋偉恩溫柔地把黃雋智翹出來的髮絲撥到耳後，噴了兩下定型液，那心細的動作和認真的眼神，讓人心驚。  
黃雋智覺得心跳漏了一拍。  
「好了。」宋偉恩像是終於滿意了他的大作，那平時沒什麼表情的臉上笑出兩個酒窩，手像撸狗一樣摸了摸黃雋智後頸。

\--

朋友們發現黃雋智最近越來越難約了，問他最近都幹啥去了，黃雋智才想到近來好像動不動就會去找宋偉恩，就算沒有約外拍，也會兩人約出去吃飯或到處玩耍。  
有時候連自己偶爾去幼稚園幫小朋友上課的時候，宋偉恩也會來接他。誰不知道那是因為宋偉恩也喜歡小朋友，總是假借名義來接人，實則趁機在旁邊偷玩小孩。宋偉恩平常情緒很平靜，都酷酷的，只有跟小孩子相處的時候才會展露出可愛的一面，黃雋智好喜歡看他溫柔的樣子，覺得他以後一定會是個好爸爸。宋偉恩也很喜歡聽黃雋智跟他分享幼教心得，常常用一種欣賞的眼神聽他滔滔不絕，兩人總是很有話聊。

說曹操曹操到，宋偉恩騎著他的檔車停在校門口，全罩安全帽沒脫，只掀起擋風罩，露出一雙銳利的眼睛，修長的身影斜坐在摩托車上的樣子簡直就像一幅畫。宋偉恩眼睛找到黃雋智的位置後，氣場都變柔和了，帥氣地脫了安全帽，笑瞇了眼跟他招招手。  
「欸，來接你的喔？」朋友看著黃雋智跟遠方的那人揮手。  
「喔對啊，今天有約了，沒辦法跟你們聚~sorry。」  
「喔。可是為什麼有帥哥？他誰？」  
「哈哈哈！一個朋友啦，以後再介紹給你們，掰~」

果然不是只有他覺得宋偉恩外型出眾，黃雋智此時蹦到宋偉恩跟前都覺得有點不好意思，感覺附近路人的目光全都投向他們這邊。接過宋偉恩遞給他的安全帽，黃雋智憋不住勾起嘴角，心裡不知為何有一種好得意的感覺。

兩人吃過飯後，宋偉恩被他拉著去逛書店，因為黃雋智鍥而不捨想要找到他的雜誌蒐集中，缺失的那幾本。

「唉，好難找啊。」  
「你找什麼啊？」宋偉恩悠閒地在旁邊隨意翻閱。  
「找XX雜誌啊，2011年12期那本。還有YY雜誌2012年6月的。」  
「為什麼要找那麼久以前的？」  
「因為我在蒐集貪狼的作品啊，你同行的應該知道吧？就那個很厲害的攝影師。」

宋偉恩原本翻書的手指一滯。  
黃雋智仍然蹲在地上，在書堆裡埋頭苦找，「他真的超級厲害喔，我已經追了他好幾年了。相見恨晚啊，現在想要把他以前剛出道作品蒐集起來，可是超難找。」  
黃雋智發現身旁的大長腿一動也不動，也沒回話，奇怪地抬頭瞄宋偉恩。  
「欸，怎麼了？」  
「沒事，我幫你找吧。」  
宋偉恩嘴裡說著要幫忙，其實並沒有努力找，隨意翻著書堆的同時，一直偷看黃雋智。他那副堅定認真就像是在土裡淘金子。

「啊！！！找到一本了！！啊啊啊啊啊~~~」黃雋智極其努力克制著自己的音量，以免被書店老闆趕出門，但他誇張的表情和一直拍打宋偉恩大腿的動作，掩蓋不了他此刻興奮破表的心情。  
「嘶……小力點，會痛…」宋偉恩一邊心疼自己的腿，一邊伸手穩住黃雋智看起來已經激動到要摔倒的身子。

他們找了一個公園裡的椅子，坐著喝手搖杯閒聊。其實主要是因為黃雋智終於找到一個人，願意聽他對他偶像滿滿的愛。  
「你看，就這幾張~是不是超有意境？為了這幾頁買這本完全值得~」  
書上翻開的是一張黑白照，場景在馬路邊，鏡頭角度很低，巨大且黑白分明的斑馬線像刀割過一樣硬生生劃過整張照片右下角，其餘是大片的留白，更加凸顯左上角一個渺小的人影，在茫茫人海中轉頭看向身後，眼神充斥著疑懼不安，緊縮的拳頭卻透露著某種堅定。  
宋偉恩一手靠在椅背上支著自己的頭，一派悠閒地抬眉，「那你覺得作者這張想表達什麼？」  
黃雋智頭也不抬，「這是他剛出道沒多久拍的，他早期作品中常可以看到這樣有點陰鬱的風格，後來就比較少見了。不曉得會不會是因為他生活中遇到什麼困難，像是被家人好友不諒解啦，或是對生活目標茫然之類的，雖然具體是麼情況不知道，總之我覺得他這個時期應該是很寂寞的。」  
宋偉恩盯著黃雋智的側臉，「……我覺得，他一定會很高興有人這麼了解他。」  
「嘻，也只是我的胡亂猜測啦，到底是不是這樣也沒人知道。不然呢？你覺得？」  
「我覺得，他這個時候應該就是個屁孩，手法還很不成熟，你看這邊還出現曝光失誤。」  
「欸，你怎麼這樣！雖然被你說是失誤，但我覺得剛好造成很特別的效果啊，還是很喜歡這張……」  
「怎麼，不能批評你的偶像喔？」宋偉恩覺得兩人這個狀況有點搞笑。  
黃雋智皺了眉頭斜眼瞟他，「你竟然說他是屁孩……」  
宋偉恩伸手把黃雋智頭髮揉亂，「你，不要把別人想得太美好，人都有痛苦或不成熟的過去，大家都只是凡人。」黃雋智出手阻止宋偉恩在他頭頂作亂的手，宋偉恩只好把手臂靠在黃雋智身後的椅背上。  
「我以前其實也有一段時間很不開心，跟家裡人大吵了一架，所以我大概可以理解你說的那種寂寞的感覺。」  
「真的喔？發生什麼事？」黃雋智好奇地轉向他。  
「就我爸希望我走他要我走的路，念他要我念的學校，然後繼承他偉大的事業。但我不想，那不是我要的生活，可是他老人家不能理解。我就只好自己出來闖。」  
「那……你跟家裡人現在關係還好嗎？」  
「嗯……他後來找到可以接位的人了，所以應該是放棄我了吧？我也不希望他再來干涉我，現在這樣正好。」  
宋偉恩蠻不在乎地說完，一抬眼，才發現黃雋智眉頭緊鎖，從頭到尾盯著他的眼睛看。

「宋偉恩，那你現在快樂嗎？」

宋偉恩沒料到黃雋智會這麼認真。黃雋智的表情像是在生氣，氣宋偉恩怎麼可以把親情這樣重要的東西說得輕如鴻毛；又像是在擔心，擔心宋偉恩只是強裝鎮定不在乎。  
宋偉恩抿嘴一笑，把黃雋智的肩頭攬過來，「快樂啊，現在有人願意當我的專屬model，我當然快樂。」  
黃雋智微微臉紅，瞪了一雙大眼睛，「你是不是在敷衍我？」  
「沒有，我沒有騙你，我現在真的很快樂。」

\--

黃雋智一開始以為宋偉恩只是邀不到人陪他練習攝影才找他，但這些日子下來才發現，宋偉恩好像真的很喜歡拍他。黃雋智曾問過他怎麼沒想過找其他人，宋偉恩也只是淡淡地回：「當然是因為喜歡拍你啊，你的眼睛很漂亮，我想要把它記錄下來。」說得臉不紅氣不喘，一臉人畜無害的斯文微笑，反倒是問問題的人聽了一陣害羞。  
然而奇怪的是，每次黃雋智要湊過去宋偉恩旁邊看他相機裡的照片時，宋偉恩總是巧妙地只讓他看到局部，其他就是不給看，因為他說裡面有很多失敗照不想讓人看到，事後雖然也會傳幾張成功的照片給他，但真的寥寥無幾。明明都拍得很好啊，甚至高過業界平均水平，以一個新銳攝影師來說真是不得了的天分，不曉得他為什麼那麼沒自信？還是要求太高，完美主義？雖然人家都說攝影這種事，就是拍一千張，留下一百張，最後只發十張，但身為被拍的model，應該有權利一起研究檢討吧？覺得在這種事情上被宋偉恩排拒在外，有點失落，就好像……自己對宋偉恩還只是個外人的感覺。

黃雋智癟了癟嘴，手插著口袋，踢著路邊的小石子出氣，眼睛偷瞥了一眼那位正在旁邊認真檢查照片回放的宋偉恩。已經放棄去求宋偉恩給他看照片了，黃雋智開始自暴自棄。

「宋偉恩，你真的很過分。哪有人這樣的。」

宋偉恩聽到耳邊傳來一串非常小聲的咕噥，細如蚊蚋，抬頭才發現黃雋智一臉氣嘟嘟，一個人對著地上的石頭說話，跟今天幫他弄的帥氣髮型和一身皮外套有嚴重反差。  
宋偉恩覺得太可愛，走過去從背後一手攬住他，「雋，怎麼了，生氣啦？」  
「你每次都這樣。這樣我以後不給你拍了。」黃雋智不是真心說這句話的，但他心裡默默任性地期盼自己幼稚的行為，可以讓宋偉恩重視他。

「那……你想要我怎麼做？」  
黃雋智探到轉圜的曙光，在宋偉恩臂彎裡轉過來面向他，臉上滿是傲嬌，「我要你對我沒有祕密。」  
宋偉恩沒料到黃雋智會這樣說，微微睜大了眼睛，和黃雋智仰頭看他的雙眼四目相交。黃雋智的表情變得認真執著，「我想要你跟我分享所有的事情，拍壞的照片也沒關係。說好的一起進步呢？」

宋偉恩盯著眼前的人，細長的眼瞼輕眨了幾下，才慢慢勾起一邊嘴角，一手摸上黃雋智的頭頂，「好，我答應你，下次拍完的時候一定全部都給你看。」

「為什麼要等到下次？」

宋偉恩把臉湊得近了一點，眼神追著黃雋智的瞳孔，低低的說：「因為……重要的事要在重要的地方啊。你可以等我嗎？」  
黃雋智雖然有點不明白，但此刻讓他心跳加速的是兩人之間的距離，宋偉恩這麼近距離下看，英氣風發，低沉的嗓音穿入腦門，渾身是男性獨有的性感魅力。  
「好，我等你。可是你不能騙我喔，不然跟你切八段。」  
宋偉恩又被黃雋智不經意冒出的小孩子氣逗笑，他把黃雋智的頭輕按進懷裡，一手溫柔地撫著他的後腦勺，「對不起，竟然讓你這麼沒有安全感，是我不好。」  
「咦？也沒有那麼嚴重啦……」黃雋智不知道為什麼自己耳朵好燙，也只能乖乖地伸手回抱。  
為什麼會覺得被宋偉恩抱著很舒服呢？很安定，又溫暖，好像會上癮……

\--

然而，接下來好長一段時間，宋偉恩不知道消失去哪裡。電話打都打不通，傳訊息也總是過了好幾天才讀，問他去哪裡，也只神秘兮兮地說在工作，卻連在哪裡都不說。  
突然少了宋偉恩在身邊，竟然覺得有點寂寞。  
想念跟他一起出去玩的時候。想念他笑起來的酒窩跟好聽的聲音。  
每次宋偉恩幫自己化妝弄頭髮的時候，總是忍不住偷看他長長的睫毛，還有衣領邊的鎖骨，衣服底下很多肌肉的樣子，一個攝影師長那麼好看要幹嘛？

該不會……是宋偉恩厭倦拍他了？還是遇到了別的model，沉迷在別人那裏了？明明說不會騙他的，可惡的傢伙……

等宋偉恩下次哪時候出現，一定要先狠狠揍他一頓。

\--


	2. Chapter 2

黃雋智原本都想好了一套劇本，等到今天見到宋偉恩時，一定要表現得非常生氣，等到他知道自己錯在那裡的時候再考慮原諒他。  
結果事與願違。

宋偉恩家地點非常難找，在隱密的半山腰，到了門口，黃雋智差點以為自己走錯了，還折回去看了好幾眼門牌。  
都認識快一年半了，還是第一次來他家。清幽的環境，大片的院子，看起來很高級的大門。這根本是隱藏在山裡的豪宅吧！一般人住得起這種房子嗎？

來開門的宋偉恩，難得穿了一身白色長版襯衫蓋過卡其色窄管褲，頭髮明顯抓過，露出光潔的額頭，戴著隱形眼鏡，跟他平日的休閒又有點運動的風格完全不一樣。捲到手肘的袖子，露出健壯的手臂肌肉線條，雖然是簡單的穿著，卻整個人散發明星般的氣質，看得黃雋智兩眼發直。見宋偉恩對自己露出一如往常溫暖的笑容，瞬間把昨天擬了老半天的劇本丟到九霄雲外。  
「哇，你今天怎麼穿那麼帥？你在家都這樣？」  
「有嗎？還不是因為你要來，穿白色是為了今天跟你Dress code啊。」  
「？？？」

領進房裡的路上，是各種看起來設計感十足的裝飾品，還有許多攝影掛畫，一看就知道主人是個喜歡藝術的人。先前還在想為什麼要約在家裡拍照，來到現場才知道，宋偉恩家真的像室內設計書上的樣版那樣美，素雅又清新，採光極好。

宋偉恩的房間，雖說是臥室，但地坪已經勝過一般小資族的租屋空間，目測至少二十幾坪，整牆的落地窗和白色紗簾，窗外望出去是綠樹遠山，配上溫馨色調的桌椅和純白大床，令人心曠神怡，心生羨慕。

「太誇張了吧，好漂亮，為什麼你家那麼大？你……該不會在做高利貸！」  
宋偉恩笑著搖搖頭，「沒有，我只是偶爾會賣小孩而已。今天要賣的就是你。快，去換衣服。」

過了一陣子，黃雋智從廁所跑出來，「欸，你這個褲子太鬆了，會掉下來啦。」  
「咦？是嗎？我記得有請人拿了一件小件……咳…咳咳！」  
宋偉恩差點被自己口水嗆死，他沒想到一轉頭，會看到黃雋智就這樣光著腿跑出來，只套著上半身寬鬆白襯衫，蓋過大腿一半，連拖鞋都沒穿，就這樣赤腳踩在木地板上。  
「咳…哼，還是你等我一下，我去想個辦法……」  
「其實衣服很長耶，不會看到啦，你今天不是要慵懶居家風嗎？我覺得好像直接這樣也可以。」  
宋偉恩挑了一邊眉，心裡天人交戰。我到底要不要去拿皮帶呢？  
Model自己說可以，但是攝影師可能會受不了啊，我們對慵懶居家風的定義，是不是有點差距？好像有點太……性感？  
宋偉恩竟然一時之間不知道是好事還是壞事。

「好，你ok就行。」

黃雋智身材看似纖細，但很勻稱，一身精瘦的肌肉，在窗戶前的光線暈染下，有如出塵的仙子，柔軟的白紗窗簾和潔白無瑕的襯衫，隨著抬起手的動作，滑過他小手臂上像小蛇般的青筋，衣襬半遮掩那沒一絲贅肉的雙腿，不自覺散發著魅惑。  
平日的黃雋智單純活潑可愛，但只要一到鏡頭下，眼神瞬間切換，像是變成另外一個人，雖然只穿著單衣，貌似毫無防備，但那冷酷的眼神，高傲、果決、神秘，像下一秒就會咬人的蟒蛇，和環境的溫暖氛圍呈現極大的反差。幾輪拍過，又換了副眼神，半瞇眼的迷離，嘴唇自然微張，背靠上窗戶，蓬鬆的頭髮被白紗簾包裹，融入一片白光中，浪漫氛圍中又好似透著倔強的青澀，勾得人心癢癢。  
現在的黃雋智，已經純熟到可以很自然地放任自己的肢體停在各個動作，每個姿勢之間沒有太多猶豫，卻又協調有個性，似乎所有外在環境因素都不會影響他。手臂放鬆地靠在頭頂，眼神睥睨看著鏡頭，抑或是側臉低頭俯視，手指滾過衣領、脖頸，今天鏡頭下的他，十足大將之風，迷人又勾人於無形，讓人意亂情迷。  
黃雋智從窗邊緩步移動到椅子上，木頭椅背對著宋偉恩，手靠在椅背上，一條腿垂垂地腳尖踩地，另一腳勾在椅腳，被椅背擋住的重點部位讓人無限遐想，眼神慵懶又帶著一絲嘲諷，一連換了好幾個眼神表情讓宋偉恩捕捉，然後又索性雙腿跨坐椅子兩旁，臉貼在自己靠在椅背的手臂上，另一手百無聊賴地撥著頭髮，一臉隨興輕挑，兩隻手藏在長長的袖子裡，露出一小截骨節分明的手指，明明一身男孩子的剛烈，卻又嫵媚撩人。

他的小朋友長大了，會對鏡頭放電了，知道怎麼勾引人了。

記得沒教他這些吧……無師自通了？宋偉恩在鏡頭後暗自咬牙，覺得口越來越乾，喉嚨緊縮。

「剛那一組很棒，光線太美了。我們等等試著換更柔和一點的感覺看看？」宋偉恩若無其事似地清了清喉嚨。需要中場休息一下，不然他覺得自己快爆炸了。

約在家裡拍是不是太危險了？這小子今天不知道為什麼有種火力全開的感覺？

宋偉恩想清醒一下頭腦，蹲在地上調反光板，黃雋智無聊地坐在床邊休息，盯著宋偉恩的背影瞧。  
「原來你說dress code的意思，是因為我今天也要穿白色的。」黃雋智用小腿敲著床外框的木頭。  
「對啊。我穿太突兀的顏色會跟環境不合，怕你會分心。」  
「才不會，想太多……你穿這樣很好看。」

宋偉恩轉過頭挑高了眉毛。「嗯？難得聽你稱讚我。」  
黃雋智露出一個頑皮的笑，對宋偉恩伸出一隻手：「要不要跟我一起入鏡。難得我們今天一套。」  
黃雋智此時這一身裝扮，和自己的床竟看起來毫無違和，他盪來盪去的雙腿只被薄薄的襯衫衣角覆蓋，最末尾扣子下的敞開處露出一片大腿肌膚，以及讓人難以忽視又引人遐思的黑暗地帶，宋偉恩動也不動地蹲在原處和床上的人對看，黃雋智的手就那樣伸在半空中，彷彿過了好幾個呼吸，突然間宋偉恩站起來走去房間另一邊角落。黃雋智以為宋偉恩不理他，滾了一圈趴到床上，有點撒嬌的意味，手墊著下巴，兩隻腳輕輕踢著，偷瞄宋偉恩。

宋偉恩理都沒理他，默默把拿來的腳架架好，對著床上的人拍了幾張測光。

「欸，你幹嘛不理我。」  
宋偉恩確實不想理他，面無表情，又測拍了幾張，調了下參數，覺得一切都非常滿意了，才慢慢踱到床邊，一臉嚴肅。黃雋智見他表情，不知道他是生氣還是怎麼了，嚇得坐起身。

當床一邊下陷的時候，黃雋智突然生出一種想逃走的想法。  
壓迫感太大了，從來沒見過宋偉恩那種表情。

腿剛準備要挪動，身子就已經從背後被強壯的手臂困住了。  
「…你想跑去哪？嗯？」  
「我哪有……」黃雋智被宋偉恩從背後近距離低音攻擊，此時完全不敢轉頭看他。宋偉恩什麼時候變這麼可怕了？  
喀擦。相機竟然自己拍著照，黃雋智被那平時早就習慣的聲音嚇了一跳。

「設了間隔定時，因為有人說想要我跟他一起拍，只能這樣了。我沒當過model，老師，可以教我一下嗎？」  
宋偉恩說著一連串話，一點表情都沒有，半瞇著眼睛直勾勾地看他，黃雋智不小心抬眼對到，覺得身體要燒起來了，突然有一種玩火自焚的後知後覺，驚覺自己要完。

「你幹嘛……很癢……要先學會眼睛看著鏡頭……」黃雋智感覺到宋偉恩在他後頸呼出的熱氣，一陣雞皮疙瘩爬滿後背，驚得他一手往後摸住宋偉恩的頭，想讓他頭抬起來。  
宋偉恩鼻子磨著他的後頸，一路磨到右耳後，「嗯…然後呢？」  
突如其來的刺激過大，黃雋智整隻右手臂立起寒毛，腹內一陣酸脹，「然後，盡量放鬆……」  
黃雋智採高跪姿的大腿後側，感受到宋偉恩貼上來的溫度，兩人身體之間吃掉最後的距離。宋偉恩手臂撈了撈似乎有點腿軟的人兒，要環住他的細腰一隻手綽綽有餘。宋偉恩用鼻尖摩擦他的髮際和脖頸：「怎麼了，攝影師還沒說停呢，敬業一點……接下來呢？」  
「呃……宋偉恩……」黃雋智一手慌張地抓著腰上的手臂，另一手扣在宋偉恩頭上。  
正對著他們的相機，以一個規律的間隔發出駭人的喀擦聲，一聲一聲清脆的聲響，使內心叫囂著的羞恥感迅速疊加，如海嘯般襲來，連著受制於人的恐懼和耳後不斷噴來的熱氣，身體被勾出澎湃翻滾的情慾。  
「宋偉恩……」黃雋智此時聲音細若游絲。  
「說，你今天是不是故意的。」  
「……什麼？」  
宋偉恩把黃雋智的臉扳向自己，強迫他跟自己對視：「為什麼今天這麼反常？在想什麼？」  
「……」，黃雋智想起了前一陣子宋偉恩消失的那段時間，突然覺得一陣委屈。而所有的委屈好像現在都明白是為什麼了。  
「……我想要你只看著我……」

「…你在亂想什麼，我眼裡早就只有你了……」宋偉恩嘴唇若即若離地貼在他耳垂邊，「……本來想慢慢來的，是你打亂了我的計畫……沒關係，這樣我也喜歡。」說完，強壯的手臂用力把人往自己身上顛了一下。  
「嗯……」  
好熱。感受到身後人碩大的那處，隔著兩人的衣服堅硬地抵著自己的股縫，黃雋智的理智已經輸給慾望，放任自己臉頰擦向宋偉恩的嘴唇，轉過頭，眼睛急切地追著宋偉恩的唇。  
看著黃雋智面色泛紅，和微張的嘴，宋偉恩不再忍耐，貪婪地一口咬上。有如乾柴烈火，他們唇舌激烈交纏，耳邊充斥著接吻的水聲，震得腦內嗡嗡作響。宋偉恩一隻手撫摸著黃雋智對側伸展開的頸項和臉龐，兩人越吻越火熱，宋偉恩的舌頭在黃雋智嘴裡攻城掠地，兩人身體不自覺揉進彼此，鼻腔陣陣喘息。吻到快要沒了空氣，黃雋智才退開了一點，眼裡一片朦朧：「那個……好像把衣服弄髒了……」  
宋偉恩越過黃雋智的肩頭低頭一看，發現黃雋智的分身已經抬頭，撐起的襯衫衣襬被前端洩露出的體液打溼了一片，畫面過於色情。  
「你竟然裡面什麼都沒穿……還敢說不是要引誘別人。」  
黃雋智無力地扯著衣角，徒勞無功地試圖掩蓋自己硬挺的部位：「弄髒了，對不起……」  
宋偉恩拉走他扯衣服的手，「沒關係，其實你身上是我的衣服，我不介意……而且你現在這個樣子很好看……」  
宋偉恩帶著黃雋智的手到胸前，示意要他自己把上面扣子解開，自己則是舔咬著他逐漸露出的肩膀，一手伸進他衣領，用力揉那瘦但結實的胸。

「哼……嗯…」

想到宋偉恩竟然偷偷讓自己穿他的衣服，黃雋智腦子空白一片。身上唯一的遮蔽物也是宋偉恩的，覺得自己此刻就像是變成他的所有物一樣，一種可以任他擺布的羞憤感，加上初嚐情事的刺激，在在超乎過往人生體驗，體內的燥熱尖叫著，宋偉恩強烈的攻勢讓黃雋智無法思考，只能在他的控制下被箝制著，被激得渾身發熱難耐，發出無力的悶哼。

宋偉恩發現黃雋智的腿失了力氣，便把人放倒在床上，自己撐在他身上。  
明明還沒碰他的私處，黃雋智的身體卻已經像被熱開，面色緋紅，衣衫凌亂，露出紅斑點點的肩頭，兩隻手不安地輕抓著宋偉恩的手臂。  
宋偉恩自己早已硬得脹痛，但此時卻只是靜靜欣賞著黃雋智的模樣。

他一直都知道黃雋智很好看，只是沒想到被人欺負過後的樣子會這麼迷人。大手撫上黃雋智的臉龐，撥開他汗濕的瀏海，突然溫柔：「雖然問這個好像有點晚了……但…可以嗎？」

黃雋智沒回答，只默默伸手去解宋偉恩衣服的釦子，一顆顆扒拉開，然後緩緩屈起一條腿，怯生生地貼向宋偉恩的臀腿。宋偉恩低頭看去，黃雋智已經有些濕透的衣襬，隨著他的動作滑到大腿根，幾乎掩蓋不住翹起的玉莖。

這個人大概是天生來考驗他的吧。  
宋偉恩大腦轟的一聲，脫了上衣往旁一扔，大手往下，在黃雋智大片裸露的大腿內外肆無忌憚地來回撫摸，一路摸進衣服裡突出的髂股，又滑到側邊揉捏他的臀肉。  
「相機……」  
宋偉恩輕笑，「你還在意那個？它早就停了。」  
「……我不知道你這麼變態……」黃雋智另一腳也屈起，兩邊膝蓋夾住宋偉恩的腰，皺著眉頭。  
宋偉恩：「你明明就喜歡。」  
黃雋智半睜著水氣朦朧的雙眼，把宋偉恩的脖子往下勾，兩人再度激烈地吻在一起，像是要把對方給吃了。宋偉恩的手滑向黃雋智早已挺立的部位，沾了他前端的玉液抹在柱身，認真地伺候起來。黃雋智被刺激得一陣悶哼，雙腿不自覺夾緊宋偉恩身側。少了衣服掩蓋，宋偉恩健壯的身軀肌肉溝壑分明，黃雋智手忍不住摸向他厚實的胸肌：「你…好燙……」  
「……都是因為你啊……」  
宋偉恩的手很大又很熱，受不了多久，黃雋智就在一串喘息與顫抖中迎來了一次高潮，全交代在宋偉恩手裡。黃雋智剛在浪裡經歷了一番，意識還恍惚，只依稀聽到宋偉恩褪下衣物的聲音，然後感覺自己後面不曾被人碰觸過的區域，被輕輕揉著的觸感，讓他打了一個激淩，繃起身體。  
「放輕鬆。」宋偉恩在黃雋智的耳邊安撫，咬他的耳垂，落下成串連綿的吻，一路濕漉漉地親到脖頸，熱氣全噴在他皮膚上，黃雋智一手勾著宋偉恩的後頸，一手抓著宋偉恩在自己胸前蹂躪的手，粗重的喘息此起彼落。

輕柔的簾子被風吹皺起一圈圈波浪，像在陽光下跳舞，外面日頭和煦，斜照進房間，給室內的桌椅擺設打了長長的影子，暖暖的光線只能搆著大床上散落的衣物，沒能照見床上難分難捨的兩人……

「嗯……哈………宋偉恩……」  
「……雋……」

身上冒著細汗，全然投入地將身體獻給對方，他們緊緊擁抱彼此，融為一體，一起沉淪在越漲越高的慾海之中，直到被情潮淹沒……

\--

黃雋智大概沒想過自己的第一次竟然會是這種狀況……說起來確實有一半是他起頭的。  
想想自己這樣好像算是色誘……但誰叫他對這個男人這麼在意呢。

自己真的喜歡上宋偉恩了啊。

早上荒淫度日，沒能認真看清楚，現在終於能好好觀察宋偉恩。他們兩個此刻面對面躺在床上，宋偉恩裸著上身抱著棉被，看起來像是睡著了。

宋偉恩真的長得很好看。戴眼鏡又順毛的時候有點可愛，但沒戴眼鏡又沒表情的時候，氣場逼人，一副高冷又生人勿近的模樣。  
黃雋智伸手偷摸宋偉恩夾著棉被的二頭肌，用食指描繪著肌肉的線條。太專注欣賞肉體了，以至於沒注意到宋偉恩早就睜開眼睛在看他。

「……怎麼，看來是剛才還不夠？」  
「！！」黃雋智嚇了一跳，要抽回手的瞬間，已經被宋偉恩抓住手腕拉進棉被裡。  
「欸！」黃雋智瞪大眼睛，感覺到宋偉恩把他的手放在胸肌上。  
「要摸就認真點，呵……噢！痛…」宋偉恩沒想到會被黃雋智捏胸攻擊，痛得叫出聲。黃雋智頭也不回地爬下床，逕自走到窗邊吹風，想吹掉一點臉上冒出的熱氣。

喜歡的人，穿著自己的睡袍，站在自己房間的窗邊，有什麼比這畫面更美的呢？宋偉恩走下床，從背後抱住黃雋智，下巴靠在他的肩上。

「雋。所以以後……跟我在一起喔？」  
「……嗯……」

見黃雋智害羞不敢看他，宋偉恩暗自偷笑，在黃雋智太陽穴親了一下，「來，給你看個東西。」  
「什麼東西？」  
宋偉恩在窗戶旁的書桌前坐下，把黃雋智抱到他腿上。  
「這個是給你的。」  
「這是什麼？」黃雋智拆開桌上包著彩紙的東西，發現竟然是他最後缺的那本2011年貪狼的攝影雜誌。

「！！！！你哪裡找到這個的！！？」

宋偉恩笑得好開心，抬了抬眉毛，「你要不要翻到最後一頁看一下？」  
黃雋智一翻，發現上面竟然有貪狼的簽名，龍飛鳳舞，確實是他的筆跡。  
「！！你怎麼會有！？你認識他喔？你怎麼不早說！！」黃雋智用力地打了一下宋偉恩抱在他腰上的手臂。  
「痛……你怎麼現在都對我這麼兇……幫你找到限量版還要被揍，這樣我另外一個東西不想給你了。」  
「什麼東西？」  
「你求我，我再考慮給你。」  
「該不會是什麼奇怪的東西……我怎麼覺得有不好的預感……」  
「不，你一定會喜歡，你不看會後悔一輩子。我勸你快點。」

黃雋智一臉狐疑地看著宋偉恩得意的嘴角。這個男人怎麼吃到肉之後似乎變得有點流氓氣了？猶豫了一陣，最後低頭快速地在他臉上吻了一口。  
「這樣可以了嗎？宋大哥我求你……」  
「呵，這還差不多。」  
宋偉恩拉開抽屜，拿出一本綁著緞帶的精裝書，「剛那個只是附帶，這個才是真正要給你的禮物。」  
黃雋智拆開緞帶，撫上書殼，封面是一片藍天白雲和綠油油的草原，地平線很低，把畫面分割成上下兩塊，畫面右下小角有一個小小的背影，看起來很放鬆地坐在草地上吹風，黃色的連帽外套，被風吹膨，在一片草綠色中愉悅地飛舞。

黃雋智認得那套衣服。  
那個背影是我。那是跟宋偉恩第一次拍服裝照的小山坡。為什麼我會在封面？這本是什麼？

翻開硬版書殼，一頁一頁往後翻，隨著一張張照片映入眼簾，黃雋智翻書的動作越來越慢，他逐漸語塞，翻頁的手指開始微微顫抖。

每一頁都是我。

是我跟宋偉恩去過的每個地方，我們一起練習的每一次攝影。  
宋偉恩偷藏起來的照片都是這些嗎？  
原來都是騙人的，那些根本不是什麼拍不好的照片，藏起來的全都是宋偉恩最滿意的。

但是……  
這樣的取景，這樣的風格，這樣的構圖……不可能有別人……

只有〝那個人〞，才會拍出這樣的照片。  
黃雋智再清楚不過了……不可能……

黃雋智的手僵硬地停在半空中，動彈不得。空氣突然稀薄，呼吸不順。

宋偉恩束緊了環在黃雋智腰上的手臂，臉在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，像是要安撫他，然後側頭看他反應。  
「還喜歡嗎？這個禮物？我可是準備了好久。」  
黃雋智呼吸逐漸急促，眉頭鎖死，抓著腰上的手，瞳孔震動地看著宋偉恩，一句話都說不出來。  
宋偉恩只是笑，伸手把書翻到最後一頁空白，拿起桌上的油性筆，默默地寫下：

『To雋：

感謝上天讓我遇到你，讓我有機會珍惜你。你願意當我永遠的model嗎？

貪狼 』

「今天為了最重要的粉絲辦了一場簽書會呢。」宋偉恩緩緩地親了黃雋智頭髮，摸摸他的頭。  
「……宋偉恩，」黃雋智轉過身，淚眼汪汪又咬牙切齒地瞪著宋偉恩，「你真的是本人？」  
「當然是真的，我們不是還握過手，騙你幹嘛？呃，不對，我之前是騙你沒錯……」  
黃雋智在宋偉恩胸膛上大力一捶，然後用力地抱住宋偉恩，「你真的很過分！你怎麼可以騙我……」  
宋偉恩又吃了一記痛，臉糾在一起，「你對男朋友都這麼兇的嗎……早知道就當你偶像就好了。」  
黃雋智氣極，拉開兩人距離，「你還敢講！你騙我的事還沒跟你算帳！」  
「是嗎？那就來吧。」  
宋偉恩不費吹灰之力就把腿上的人公主抱抱起，一把扔到床上，把他困在自己身軀下。黃雋智以為他又要幹嘛，兩手反射動作抵著面前的龐然大物，結果宋偉恩一動也不動。

「……雋，對不起，沒一開始就跟你說實話。起初只是被你的平面照吸引，很想認識你，想幫你拍漂亮的照片，但我怕你會覺得有距離，所以我只好用平常的身分接近你。只是想不到……最後好像越來越喜歡你了。」  
黃雋智皺著眉頭，「……你該不會，對每個合作的model都這樣說吧？」  
「喂，我看起來有那麼花心嗎？」  
「你不想想你是誰，你那麼出名，肯定很多人想跟你在一起。」  
「……可是他們只認識另外一個我啊，他們並不認識宋偉恩。另外那個我是一個偽裝，那是工作需要的外殼，這個我，才是真實的我。」宋偉恩的手靠在黃雋智臉龐，拇指撫摸著他的眼尾，黃雋智那雙靈動的眸子裡盛滿了光，正一瞬不瞬地看著他。

「而這個真實的宋偉恩，只喜歡黃雋智一個人。雋，我喜歡你。」

「……」，黃雋智眼中閃爍，滿是水氣。  
宋偉恩沒有看過那麼動人的眼眸。那是會讓人陷落、沉醉、傾心不已的萬里星空。

「那……不准你再有事瞞著我，不然我要去跟媒體記者爆料你是變態。」  
宋偉恩被他逗笑。他的小朋友是不是忘記自己有什麼害羞的照片在他手上呢？

「呵，可以啊，你想知道什麼都說給你聽。」

請讓我成為你的專屬，我親愛的雋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完自己很害羞...(掩面)


End file.
